Thee Other Salvatore
by Kelskels030501
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan had a Younger sister. What is here past with the Mikealsons. Sorry Really Bad at Summarise
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Elizabeth Elisa Hazel Virginia Lily Estell Salvatore

Played By:

Selena Gomez

Age:

Vampire Age: 146 Years Old

Human Age/Stuck at: 18

Family:

Giuseppe Salvatore- Father +

Lily Salvatore – Mother +

Damon Salvatore- Older Brother by 6 years

Stefan Salvatore- Older Twin by 15 Minuets

Zach Salvatore – Nephew +

Nicknames:

Lizzy -Everyone

Gin-Everyone

Stella-Everyone

Lily- Kol

Elsa- Rebekah

Beth-Everyone

Haz-Everyone

Hazel- Elijah

Lil Sis- Damon

Sister- Stefan

Love- Klaus

Baby Girl- Damon

Lil Princess- Katherine

Personality:

Bubbly

Lovable

Sassy

Protective of loved ones

Cheerful

Not one to judge

Friendly

Joketive

Playful

Powerful

Heartful

Sensitive

Crush/BF/EX:

George Lockwood- Arranged Marrige/ Engaged Died before being Married didn't really love him

Klaus- On again Off again/ Current

Hobbies:

Singing

Dancing

History

Very First Miss Mystic Falls

Specie:

Hybrid- Witch/Vampire

Friends:

Stefan

Damon

Elena

Bonnie

Caroline

Tyler

Matt

Jeremy

Elijah Mikealson

Rebekkah Mikealson - BFF

Kol Mikealson

Enemies:

Katherine

Esther Mikealson

Mikeal Mikealson

Finn Mikealson


	2. AN-which fanfiction should i finish

I want you all to Vote and Tell me which story i should start/Finish her are the options:

**Harry Potter:**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Sequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Prequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Other Weasley**

**Aleksandra Darma Gergana Zhaklin (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Vampire Diaries:**

The Original Wife Prequel

My Hybrid Baby

The Other Salvatore (New just starting first chapter)

The Other Forbes (New just starting first chapter

**Gossip Girl:**

Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf

Elizabeth Swan (New just starting first chapter)

**Merlin:**

Elizabeth Adney (New just starting first chapter)

The Lost Princess (New just starting first chapter)

The Poll is on my Profile: u/5850873/Kelskels030501#


	3. AN- Poll Results

It's decided that i will be finishing MY HYBRID BABY.

Has anyone been watching the Originals and Vampire Diaries. Nina Dobrev is leaving :(


	4. AN

Hi Everyone i know ive been MIA but i'll update soon ive just had writes block so please help me but in the meantime i have set up an instragram and Email for my books please check them out

Email:

kelskels030501fanfiction

Instragram:

kelskels030501


	5. The Last Dance

ELizabeths POV

Outfit: cgi/set?id=171335777

I was in my house with a bunch of my friends and we were singing and Dancing until i heard my phone go off

"shh" Turn it down" I called and sa it was My brother Damon i answered as the music got turned down

Damon _Elizabeth_

_Hello Brother_  
Hi Baby Girl how are you  
_Im Fine Damon what do you want? _  
Why do you always think i want something?  
_Because your the big bad evil Sibling Steffy is the Loner Bambi sibling and i;m the sweet girly get what i want sibling. So what do you want?  
"_Fine i-we need your help... in Mystic Falls  
_What Damon i don't like Mystic Falls at all_  
Well me and Stefan are in some deep crap and we need our dear Level Headed Sister  
_No_  
I'll buy you anything you want...  
_A Cat?_  
Fine you can have a blasted cat  
_then i'll be there in 5 hours Love you_  
Love you two

And with that i hung up

"Sorry Pepz got cut this party short i have to pack...I've got a family reunion" i said and i walked in to my bedroom and packed all my clothes which took up like seven suitcases my house mates came in

"Why do you have to go?" Maddy asked

"Because my idiotic brothers need help don't worry the house is fully paid of so you don't need to do that" i said and we all hugged

"we'll miss you" hey choursed together

"i'll miss you too" i replied and they helped carry my bags out and i got in my car as i waved and drove of.

_-MYSTIC FALLS- 5 Hours Later-_

I finally pulled upto the salvatore boarding house i got out of the car and walked up to the door i was about to knock when 2 Girls opened the door one looking exactly like Katherine

"Kathrine" i snarled

"Lizzy?" i heard stefan

"Steffybear" i said and he chuckled and he came out and hugged me

"Why Kathrine here?" i asked

"It's not Kathrine it's Elena her Doppeganger." he explained and i nodded

"Hi" she said timidly nothing like Katherine

"Hi Im Elizabeth Elisa Hazel Virginia Lily Estell Salvatore" i said and they looked stunned "Just don't call me Elizabeth" i said and they nodded

"Wait Salvatore?" The other girl asked and i nodded

"she the Youngest out of us all" i heard Damon

"Dammy" i said and he chuckled

"Invite her in Elena" Damon said and Elena invited me in and i propelled myself at him and he caught me in a hug

"Missed you baby Girl" he muttered in my hair

"missed you two" i replied

"were going to school want to come?" Elena asked

"Erm... Sure Damon could you put all my bags in my room Please? Whilest i change " i begged and he nodded i ran upstairs as i always carried a spare outfit and rushed to get changed and then i went back downstairs and walked with the other three "Don't forget i want a kitten" i called as i walked out with Elena, Stefan and Bonnie

_-School-_

Outfit: cgi/set?id=171339058

We drove up in to the parking lot and i went and got registered when i was registered i walked with the three to History with Mr Saltzman and Elena told me he was called Ric and he is Damon BFF. We sat down me infront of Bonnie and i turned and we talked about all sorts Elena also turned and waved a decade Dance poster at us and i smiled and nodded and she smiled back and i carried on talking to Bonnie until Ric walked in

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" He asked

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." A Girl who i was told was called Dana replied the sixties weren't one of my favorite decades but i obviously survived

"Right. The sixties." he muttered as he scanned through the class his eye lingering on Elena then Me which confused me he then turned to the board

"The, uh, ahem..." he mumbles and then wrote on the board "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." He mumbled i looked at Stefan and he looked confused as well

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" she stuttered and he nodded and gave her a small smile

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." he said

Alaric continued with his lesson and i went through my lessons until lunch were i walked with Elena as she got some lunch and i got a sandwich and Soda. We walked to a tabel were bonnie and a boy was sat

"Thats My brother Jeremy" Elena said and i nodded

"Okay" i replied

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elena asked him and he shrugged

"It's not ideal." he replied as he got up to walk off

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" she asked him Jenna was there Aunt

"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class" he said and rushed off as me and Elena sat down

"What's going on?" Elena asked her as Jeremy seemed to be in a mood

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie replied as i eat my dinner

"Oh." Elena mumbled as Dana walked up to us

"Hey, Elena and Lizzy Right?," she asked and i nodded "there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." she asked and i was a bit suspicious

"Tell him Elena has a boyfriend and Lizzy is new." Bonnie replied

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana replied nad i began chocking on my sandwich so that why they wanted me here to help them none of them know of my reletionship with Klaus. Elena looked at me worried and i gave her a thumbs up as bonnie gave me her bottle of water to me. When i calmed down i looked at Dana

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" i asked her

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." she replied she was lying about him being hot though. Bonnie looked around quickly

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked her and Dana looked confused

"I-I don't know." she replied and i sighed

"She's been compelled." I told them and they nodded

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that? He also said that he remebers how much fun you both had with dancing and extra curricular activities" she said and walked off i stared at her wide eyes.

We hurried back after finding Stefan

_Salvatore's house_

"So let me get this straight Lizzy knows Klaus?" damon asked and i nodded

"Why didn' nobody tell me why you wanted me here?" i asked and they shrugged

"How did you and Klaus actually meet?" he asked

"Well..."

_-Flashback-_

_Outfit : _ cgi/set?id=171342496

I always hung out with his sister

_I was walking down a path with rebek__ah looking at the diffrent dresses_

_"Elsa, I love all the clothes you wear there so bright and some are so reviling" Bekah said and i laughed_

_"When i was human my father made sure i was the best dressed and up to standard so i could be married to the Mayor son but now i can be who i want i can eat who ever wants to gossip about me" i told her and she laughed when a blond Man with sparkling blue eyes appeared infront of us_

_"What have i said Sister dear about playing with your food?" he asked_

_"Nik she not food she is my friend you know people who talk and like to be in each other company" she retorted_

_"She a mere human" he replied_

_"You wish" i replied and he chuckled and walked up to us he stood in front of us and let vanes grow under his eyes and i just pinned him up to a wall and all of a sudden my back was to a wall_

_"You are beautiful" he said and i smirked _

_"your not bad yourself" i replied as he chuckled_

_"Nik let her go" Bekah demanded and he released me _

_"Whats your name love?" he asked _

_"Elizabeth Salvatore" i replied_

_"A Beautiful name for a beautiful women. Im Niklaus Mikealson call me klaus" he said and i smiled at him_

_"okay we should go" Bekah said and i nodded_

_"Yes, go have your fun. Elizabeth?" he asked_

_"Yes?" i asked_

_"Dine with me and my family tonight?" he asked me and i bit my bottom lip_

_"We'll see" i replied then walked off_

_-End of Flashback-_

"We had our up's and down's like any normal couple, and with all the fighting i had enough so i left in 1996 and explored on my own" i finished and they nodded

Everyone was quiet for a little while until Damon spoke "okay, So we go to the dance, we find him." he told us and stefan looked confused

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan said and the others looked at him like he was nuts

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply. And now we have Lizzy to help" Damon said

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan retorted and Steafen looked at Bonnie and Elena "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan asked them then there was a knock on the door and Ric Came in

"There you are." Damon said

"Sorry I'm late." he said and Damon nodded

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move. and it turns out my Baby Sister used to warm his bed at night" Damon said and ric looked at me and i plopped on the couch

"i didn't warm his bed at night. Yes, we dated but like all men i date they all turn out to be Bastards" i replied

"George Lockwood wasn't bad" Stefan said

"He was inlove with me and we had an arranged marriage and he was damons Best friend" i replied

"Wait you was going to be a lockwood?" Elena asked and i nodded " anyway we find Klaus and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?"

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie told us and i nodded

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Ric said and i laughed and they looked at me like i was nuts

"he not that bad, he's easy on the eyes" i told them "and a gorgeous accent..." i said

"Are you still in love with him?" Bonnie asked as i felt all pair of eyes staring at me

"No..." i replied far to quickly and elena smirked at me

Damon cut us of not wanting to listen anymore "Anyway Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon said and rushed over to Bonnie but she throw him on the other side of the room with her powers wich i found entertaining

"Well, I was impressed." i said voicing my opinion

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie said and i smiled at her

"okay im going to get ready" i told them and walked up to my room (Top/Side) and got changed

-3 hours Later-

Outfit: cgi/set?id=171345737

I walked with Elena and Stefan upto Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon

"Hey you two. Oh, you look nice." Elena said and hugged bonnie

"You too." Bonnie replied

"You guys ready to do this?" i asked them and they nodded as we walked in and Dana was on stage

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." she said and we stopped in-front of the stage

"This is for Elena and Lizzy. From Klaus." she said and i began looking around as a song began to play Elena was stunned

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said and i shook my head

"No, he picked this one for a reason" i said and they all looked at me

"Why?" Stefan asked

"Me and Klaus would always just sit down and lisen to this song whilest reading it ended p being my favorite Song" i said and Elena wrapped her arms around me and hugged me

"I know everyone here." she said when we pulled away

"I can't see him either" i told them

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon told us and i nodded

"Good idea." Bonnie said and toke Jeremys arm

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy said and i chuckled

"Too bad." she said then pulled him to the center and they danced

"There's Ric. I'll be back." Damon said and walked of

"im going to go look around" i told Elena and Stefan and they nodded and i walked of.

I had been looking all over for about 2 hours and i got really warm so i walked outside and saw Bonnie and elena

"No, No" i heard Elena call and i walked over to them

"Are you two okay and they both nodded just they Ric came running out

"Elena" he shouted and we all looked at him

"What is it?" Elena asked him and he was panting

"He has Jeremy." he told us and we all looked shocked

"What?!" we all asked together

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." he said and we ran after him running through diffrent hallwaysh

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked him as she was running out of breath

"Just a little further." he muttered and i started to get a reallybad feeling as we turned another corner and past some lockers

"Wait... Something's not right." i exclaimed

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked him and Ric stops and laughed

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade. but Lizzy, mhm, it suited you perfect all the short dresses you wore the one now was a personal favorite" and he laughed again and Elena and Bonnie looked a bit appalled "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." he said and honsetly the twenties were better

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asked him and he chuckled...again

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Ric asked her

"He's being compelled." Elena declared

"Nope. Try again." he said and Elena and Bonnie looked confused but i figured it outfit was his favorite trick to do

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked pushing elena behind her as i stood next to bonnie

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." Klaus said and i began to breath heaviy

"Klaus." i said and my breathing was going all over the place

"Surprise, Love" he said

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena said backing up abit

Klaus/Ric smirked"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight..." then he looked at me "and Stella your never on my fit list" he said using one of my many nicknames but he looked at bonnie "But you are." he said and she threw him up against a wall but he got up but groaning in pain

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." he said and rushed at her but she threw him in to a display case Elena gasped in shock and he laughed "By all means... Fire away!" he said opening out his arms when he got up "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." he said and bonnie looked panicked

"Go. Run. Run!" she exclaimed and we began running i held on to Elena using abit of my vampire speed but not alot so we didn't lose bonnie when we went through a door bonnie closed it we finally bumped in to Damon

"What happened?" he asked and my breathing was still unsteady as he bought me in to a hug

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." she said and he was shocked aswell

"What?" he asked us

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie exclaimed

"It's he favorite trick" i said and Damon nodded

"Go find Stefan. Now." Damon said to Elena

"Okay." she said

"Now." he demanded and she began to walk of

"i'll come with you" i said and she nodded as we speed walked away and left bonnie and damon alone.

We were looking for stefan as we walked around the dance floor we bumped in to Caroline who i was introduce to earlier and she was with her boyfriend matt

She looked at us with concern "Hey! Are you okay?" she asked and i nodded

"Um... 're just... we're looking for Stefan." Elena stuttered out and i saw him and showed elena

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?" i said and she nodded as we left and walked to stefan

"What wrong?" Stefan asked us

"Alaric has possessed Alarics body" I told him and we rushed out of the Gym and ran through corridors till we found damon

"There you are." he said

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked frantically

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon told her and she shook her head

"What?" Elena asked

"Where is she?" Stefan asked and i was confused

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon told him

"Do what?" i asked but nobody said aything

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Stefan shouted Damon strod of and we followed him we saw Bonnie fighting Klaus/Ric and we rushed forward but she closed the door abd Elens began banging the door

"Bonnie! NO!" She shouted as they kept fighting and Elena was screaming as i tried to open the door with Stefan Bonnie looked at us smiling as she fell to the floor the doors finally opened and we rushed over to bonnie body

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena said trying to get her to wake up as she took Bonnie in her arms we looked around and Klaus was gone i stood up and stalked out of the school and went looking around town looking for him i was going to kill him

_\- 2 hours later -_

i had been looking around and haven't found him till i smelt a familliar musc behined me i turned around and Klaus was there in his normal body

"Hello Love" he said smirking

"How could you?" i asked him

"I will do anything to get what i want and that is my hybrids" he said and i snorted

"You become to obsessed with your stupid Hybrid domination plan." i exclaimed throwing my hands in the air

"Well i need somebody around when your not there" he said

"do you want to know why i left?" i asked him "Because of you wanting to make hybrids i had enough of it" i said and he chuckled and walked forward and i backed up against a wall- wrong move- and he leant in and kissed me i tryed to resist but i couldn't so my arms snaked there way around his neck as we were kissing against a wall his hands were going all over my body as my hands tangled up in his hair.

When he pulled away i looked at him and then speed of at Vampie Speed back to the boarding house and into my room to get some sleep.

So what do you all think? I want a ship name for Elizabeth and Klaus Please.


	6. New Story

When i have finished YNMLYME which book should i do next there is a poll on my profile


End file.
